The present invention relates generally to illuminating a motor vehicle wheel hub cap and, more particularly, to a battery powered circuit which automatically switches on hub cap lights upon rotation of motor vehicle wheel.
Many circuits and systems are known for providing illumination on the wheels of a motor vehicle. Such known circuits have included a built-in generator, as is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,389. Other lighting circuits have been powered by the motor vehicle battery, as is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,727.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,669 discloses an arrangement of two switches connected in series (FIGS. 3 and 4) or four switches connected in series and parallel (FIG. 9). Both of these arrangements have an ambiguous position--namely, the position in which the two switches are arranged on the same horizontal plane. It is possible in this case to have both switches in the "on" position so that the lights remain on, even while the wheel is stationary.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,516 discloses a car wheel "spinner" having a battery, lights and a manual switch. There is provision for inertial switches to automatically turn the lights off when the wheel is not moving.
A light for a bicycle wheel is known which employs a dry cell battery arranged in such a manner as to close the electrical circuit, and thereby switch on the light, when the wheel is turning. This lighting arrangement, which is actuated by centrifugal force, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,390.
All of these prior known circuits and systems are relatively complex mechanically, and therefore expensive to manufacture.